


Lipstick Stains

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [53]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, POV Second Person, or: I am a coward who could not take that prompt to its logical end, stylistic exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose





	Lipstick Stains

It's about a girl that you meet in a seedy bar, and the stains she left on your jaw, lipstick marks and hickeys melting into one. It's about a girl you never thought you'd see again, it's about a girl you have no right to. 

It's about warring factions and a weird city somewhere on earth with a majestic tower and a flame burning on high. It's about a woman who almost died.

It's about your best friend's lover's best friend and you know you shouldn't but you do anyway. It's about those meetings behind closed doors in places no-one knows who you are. It's hiding it from your friends and pretending you went out with that one guy everyone keeps taunting you about when really, nothing is further from your mind. 

It's about those red lips all over your body and you losing sight of everything else when you're in her arms.

It's about a general who tried to exterminate your people. A general you tried to kill once. 

It's about wondering if you ever will be able to face the truth or if you'll be hiding this forever. Or maybe one day you will just stop seeing each other, but it seems every time you try you are drawn back to each other, and really is there any point in resisting?

It's about the looks she gives you in the middle of a meeting with the Commander, that spell "meet me in my quarters later" and how you can't help but do just that.

It's about the day when she grows a pair and admits she loves you, and how she hides her face in the furs of the bed in shame, thinking you will judge her, and how you have to kiss her fears away. 

It's about the day she sneakily holds your hand as you walk through a crowd, knowing people probably won't notice, but it matters that she did it anyway. 

It's about a woman who tried to make the world believe she was only a soldier, and the way she opened up to you and let you settle in her life until she did not feel the need to pretend anymore. 

It's about a world where bullets don't kill and women grow old together in the peaceful world they built. 


End file.
